


Flesh Memories

by FinalSoul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Art, Embedded Images, First War with Voldemort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Partial Nudity, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 10:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12505472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalSoul/pseuds/FinalSoul
Summary: R/S Games 2017 - Day 22 - Team Remus - ARTThe imprints of their bodies and fingerprints are left forever on one another like flesh memory.





	Flesh Memories

**Author's Note:**

> **Team:** Remus  
>  **Title:** Flesh Memories  
>  **Rating:** M  
>  **Warnings:** non-explicit nudity  
>  **Genres:** Hurt/Comfort, Angst  
>  **Summary:** The imprints of their bodies and fingerprints are left forever on one another like flesh memory.  
>  **Notes:** Want to say a big thank you to the mods for organising the Games one last time! (and for holding it all the previous years) we are so lucky to have these wonderful people who allow us to share all our great work ♥ (also just a quick background on the images, the 1st one is set around the first war with Voldemort and the 2nd is set around the ootp era)  
>  **Prompt:** #41 - “Touch me, touch the palm of your hand to my body as I pass,  
>  Be not afraid of my body.”  
> \- Walt Whitman, excerpt from the poetry collection _Leaves of Grass_


End file.
